fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Switch)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is the fifth title in the New Super Mario Bros. series. It is set to release in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. Characters *Starters **Mario **Luigi **Toad **Princess Peach *Unlockables **Princess Daisy (30 starcoins) **Toadette (50 starcoins) **Mii (100 starcoins) *Helpers (dialogues) **Toadsworth **Rosalina **Baby Mario, Luigi, Peach & Daisy *Helpers (levels) **Yoshi **Baby Yoshi Starcoins The main goal is to beat the game of course, but you should also try to collect as many starcoins as you can. Every level in Story Mode contains 3 starcoins. You can also earn starcoins by winning online battles or minigames, by completing missions or challenge courses or by getting achievements. With starcoins, you can buy Toad houses (in Story Mode), new characters, extra worlds, power-ups (for Story Mode) and checkpoints (Save Story Mode whenever you want instead of playing through until a Toad house, new world castle or tower). If you play battles or minigames online, you can also lose starcoins. If you have 0 starcoins and you aren't able to earn new ones in a short time, you'll get 5 starcoins as starting number for online games. Game Modes *Story Mode (1-4 players) *Party Mode (Local or Online) **Free Play (1-6 players) **Extra **Minigames ***Solo (1 player) ***Duel (2 players) ***Duo (2 or 4 players) ***3/4 players (3 or 4 players) *Battle Mode (Local or Online) **Star Hunters (2-4 players) **Coin Runners (2-4 players) **Mario Maze (2-4 players) **Survival (2-4 players) **Rally Duel (2 players) *Mission Mode (1 player) **Missions **Challenges Extra *Shop **Extra World **Characters **Power-ups **Checkpoints **Add-ons *Achievements *Options **Account **Controls **Credits Story Mode In this mode you follow the main story of the game and you unlock worlds for Free Play. Plot Bowser and his helpers are tired of kidnapping Princess Peach, so they decide to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom instead of taking it over. Bowser takes over another planet and rules there. Mario and his friends now have to save Mushroom Kingdom and free Bowser's Planet. Worlds *World 1: Mushroom Ville *World 2A: Acorn Plains *World 2B: Shiny Caves *World 3: Dry Dry Desert *World 4: Flower Islands *World 5A: Soda Jungle *World 5B: Pipe Plaza *World 6: Frozen Lake *World 7: Star Mountain *World 8A: Cloudy Cake *World 8B: Boo Valley *World 9: Sparkle Space *World 10: Bowser's Planet Party Mode Free Play Worlds: All worlds from Story Mode (as far as you unlocked yourself), plus 3 unlockable Extra Worlds: *Retro World (100 starcoins OR saved data of a retro Super Mario Bros game on your Switch) Levels in style of older Super Mario Bros games. *Odyssey World (100 starcoins OR saved data of Super Mario Odyssey on your Switch) Levels bases on and with abilities from Super Mario Odyssey. *Maker World (100 starcoins) Some of the best Mario Maker levels selected, improved and remade by Nintendo. Minigames The game contains 40 different minigames: *Solo: *Duel: *Duo: *3/4 players: Battle Mode In this mode you can battle vs your local friends in local mulitplayer, or with friends or people all around the world in online mulitplayer. Battle it out and find out who is the best! Star Hunters All players are in the same chosen course and try to collect star, which will appear on the map. Players can lose stars if they get hit by another player with a power-up, get hit by a shell or an enemy or if they fall into a pit. If one of those things happens you will lose one star. The star bounces over the map and another player can collect it. If no player collects it fast enough, it disappears. When a player collects the chosen amount of stars, that player wins. The other players will be ranked by their amount of stars. In online matches, there is a 5 minutes time limit. This mode is similar to Mario vs Luigi in New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. Coin Runners All players are in the same chosen course and try to collect as many coins as possible. Other players can try to hit their opponents with a power-up, but it costs time to pick up a power-up and to find an opponent to use it at, so it's the playets' choice whether to go for collecting coins him/herself, or stealing coins from others. If a player gets hit by a power-up, shell or enemy, or falls into a pit, he loses 1 to 10 coins, depending on his/her amount of coins. The players are ranked by coin amount once the time is over, and the player with the most coins at that moment is the winner. The online time limit for this mode is 3 minutes. Mario Maze All players start at another side of a maze and have to try to come to the middle first. There are enemies, obstacles, traps and special exclusive items in the maze, which can make it more difficult to reach the middle fast. The first player to arrive in the middle, wins. Players who arrive after him will be ranked by time used to arrive. The online time limit for this mode is 3 minutes. If not 0, 1, or 2 players arrived, the other players will be ranked by distance to the middle. Survival All players are in the same chosen course as Small Mario and the same amount of lives. On their way they need to pick up power-ups and hit other players with them. If a player gets hit as Small Mario, or falls into a pit, he loses a life. Ir you lose all your lives, you're out of the game. The last player to survive wins. The other players will be ranked as time used until they lost all their lives. In online matches, there is a time limit of 10 minutes. If there are more players left after that time, they are all winners. Rally Duel Two players are in the same course, and try to show as much skill as possible, at different aspects. The aspects counted in the point distribution are how fast you grabbed the flagpole, how high you gabbed the flagpole, how many coins you collected, how many cool tricks like the triple jump or the air spin you performed, how fast you reached the first checkpoint, how many starcoins you collected etc. When both players finished or the time runs out, points for both players will be counted and the player with the highest amount of points wins. Mission Mode Missions Complete missions to earn starcoins! Challenges Play special chalenge levels and earn starcoins! Shop In the shop you can buy things for your starcoins. Extra Worlds Extra Worlds are playable in Free Run in Party Mode. *Retro World (100 starcoins) *Odyssey World (100 starcoins) *Maker World (100 starcoins) Characters *Princess Daisy (30 starcoins) *Toadette (50 starcoins) *Mii (100 starcoins) Power-ups *Mushroom (1 starcoin) *Mini Mushroom (2 starcoins) *Fire Flower (3 starcoins) *Ice Flower (3 starcoins) *Hammer Flower (3 starcoins) *Propellor Mushroom (3 starcoins) *Penguin Suit (3 starcoins) *Shell (Power-up) (3 starcoins) *Leaf (3 starcoins) *Super Star (3 starcoins) *Mega Mushroom (3 starcoins) *Double Cherry (5 starcoins) *Gold Flower (5 starcoins) Checkpoints Checkpoints ables the player to save the game when the player is not on a point where he/she can save the game (tower, castle, airship, new world, Toad House). One checkpoint costs 10 starcoins. Add-ons *Different background (10 starcoins) *Alternative title screen (10 starcoins)